


Anytime

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompts: favorite books and fireplace
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/MC, Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop, Justin Mercado/original character
Kudos: 2





	Anytime

_ Okay, this is not how this evening was supposed to go.  _

“What are you thinking about?” Justin questioned.

Mari focused on the warmth of his lips on her neck, the heat from the fireplace felt cold in comparison. Her eyes scanned the room as she noted the sea of clothing strewn about and the books they were reading tossed to the side. “Just how this evening turned out much different than I expected.”

“Is that so?” Justin expressed, propping himself up on his arm as he brought his face to hers. “So you mean to tell me, you didn’t plan for this?” He slid his hand down her bare skin, caressing her tenderly as he went.

_ No… Well… Not entirely. _

“No,” Mari stated. “I just came for coffee and cuddles while we read by the fire.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Justin began, his lips returned to kissing her. “I do believe you are the one who climbed into my lap and threw our books on the floor.”

_ I might remember it like that… _

“Sure, but is it my fault you were looking like… well you, all handsome and charming,” Mari stammered, trying to focus as Justin’s mouth made it’s way back to her neck. 

“I’m not sure that argument holds up,” Justin laughed. “By that logic, we would end up here more often.”

_ To be fair… I’m not saying I don’t think that… all the time… no, I totally want to jump you most of the time.  _

“What can I say?” Mari admitted. “I have a very sexy boyfriend. It’s just the price you have to pay.”

“Well then, It is a price I am eager to pay any time for my beloved girlfriend,” Justin’s mouth returned to hers. 

_ Any time? You might want to retract that statement at some point because anytime could get very interesting.  _


End file.
